Tobacco
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Cuma tentang Yoongi dan seorang teman bernama Park Jimin. BTS Suga & Jimin, Yoonmin (yang belum diketahui perasaannya mutual atau tidak)(M bukan karena adegan ranjang)


Tobacco

Cast: BTS Suga & Jimin

Rating: M, bukan karena NC.

Genre: General? Friendship? Romance?

Warn: OOC. Setting tempat tidak jelas.

Note: Jadi di fic ini Yoongi tetep dua tahun lebih tua dari Jimin, tapi mereka satu kelas.

XXX

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa dia berakhir disini lagi. Harusnya dia pergi dari kemarin kemarin dan mengejar apa yang benar benar ingin dia kejar dalam hidupnya.

Tapi dia disini; di belakang meja kayu cokelat dengan banyak coretan kecil kecil, diantara puluhan anak yang tidak dia kenal.

Dia berdecih, anak anak di sekelilingnya ini cuma anak kecil, mereka tidak akan membantu Yoongi melangkah kemanapun yang Yoongi ingin. Anak anak ini lebih kecil dari Yoongi, mungkin mereka tidak lebih jenius dari Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa dia berakhir disini lagi.

Mungkin karena ada harus dia lakukan, hal yang benar benar wajib. Yoongi paham tapi dia muak.

"Halo, aku Park Jimin."

Yoongi menoleh, ada seseorang yang duduk di bangku di depan meja Yoongi dan orang itu sekarang mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Yoongi, aku Min Yoongi." Jawab Yoongi.

Jimin di depannya ini tidak terlalu spesial, tidak tinggi, tidak sangat tampan, namanya juga pasaran. Dia kelihatan seperti anak kebanyakan.

"Aku ganggu?" tanya Jimin.

Yang nantinya cuma akan mengganggu ketenangan Yoongi.

"Hm, Tidak."

Jimin mendorong kursinya sampai menempel dengan meja Yoongi, lalu dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dia antara ingin mengatakan rahasia atau suka berdekatan dengan orang lain atau mungkin keduanya, "Aku dengar kau lebih tua."

Yoongi tertawa, "Tahu darimana kau?"

"Ah, jangan meremehkanku, aku ketua kelasnya disini, aku bisa tahu apa yang anak lain tidak tahu." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh, muka seperti muka Jimin ini jadi ketua kelas. Ya, memang ketua kelas itu cocoknya muka muka yang bisa di-bully dan ditumbalkan untuk dimarahi guru.

"Jadi?" tanya Jimin.

"Jadi apa?"

"Hyung?"

"Untukmu, aku Oppa."

"Ap-!"

Yoongi tertawa, "Bercanda. Terserah kau mau panggil apa."

"Yoongi." Kata Jimin, "Aku panggil kau Yoongi."

Yoongi tidak pernah tahu namanya bisa terdengar semanis ini.

"Okay."

Jimin di depannya ini tidak terlalu spesial, tapi Yoongi tidak bisa muak melihatnya.

Dia sekilas kelihatan seperti tipikal anak baik polos yang Yoongi benci, tapi entahlah dia memang anak baik polos atau anak baik yang cuma sok baik di sekolah.

Yoongi harus melihatnya di luar sekolah untuk tahu.

XXX

Tapi maksud Yoongi melihat Jimin di luar sekolah bukan seperti ini.

Bukan Jimin dengan seragam berantakan, minum minuman kemasan di tengah tengah asap, di tempat dimana seharusnya anak sekolahan yang baik tidak main malam malam.

Yoongi tidak peduli kenapa Jimin tertawa bersama teman temannya. Yoongi risih, Jimin terlihat terlalu 'baik' untuk ada di tempat yang 'salah' untuknya.

"Oh, Yoongi! Kau ada di sini." Seru Jimin.

Yoongi mengisap rokoknya, matanya melihat ke arah Jimin, tapi dia tidak melakukan apa apa pada anak itu.

"Ya." Jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Harusnya Yoongi yang bertanya kenapa Jimin ada disini. Dia terlihat berbeda dengan Jimin yang Yoongi tahu di kelas, tapi dia masih Jimin yang Yoongi tahu. Jimin tidak pantas disini.

Tapi Yoongi bukan cuma sekali melihat Jimin disana.

Yoongi mencoba tidak peduli, Jimin punya hidupnya sendiri, pilihan pilihannya sendiri dan kalau dia mau menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan sekedar nongkrong dengan teman teman maka Yoongi tidak bisa melarangnya.

Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Jimin merokok, tapi Jimin bertanya seolah olah dia paham soal rokok,

"Rokokmu ganti, Yoongi?"

Darimana anak seperti Jimin paham soal rokok.

Ah, dari teman temannya tentu saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Baunya lebih enak rokokmu yang biasa." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh, membuang puntung rokoknya. Mereknya memang bukan merek yang biasa Yoongi isap, rasanya juga tidak seenak yang biasa Yoongi isap. Yoongi mendapatkan batang rokok ini dari teman.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa soal rokok?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku bisa merokok." Kata Jimin.

"Oh, ya?" Yoongi tersenyum, meledek. Dia menyodorkan kotak rokoknya pada Jimin, "Coba."

XXX

Yoongi harusnya berhati hati, Jimin tidak membuatnya muak dan Yoongi harusnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak itu.

Bukan, Jimin yang harusnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, dia masih tetap Yoongi yang seperti Yoongi yang biasa. Tapi Jimin; Jimin duduk diantara para perokok kecil lain kali ini dengan rokok di tangan, rokok yang mereknya sama dengan rokok. Dia tidak terlihat buruk, dia bisa merokok, tapi dia terlihat 'salah'.

Yoongi yang salah, dia yang membuat Jimin merokok. Lagi, mungkin.

"Santai, Yoongi." Kata Jimin waktu Yoongi menantangnya merokok, dia mengambil sebatang rokok dan korek gas dari Yoongi, "Aku pernah merokok waktu SMP."

Ah, kenakalan tipikal. Tidak ada hal yang terlalu spesial dari anak laki laki yang mencoba merokok, kebanyakan anak laki laki pasti pernah mengisap rokok setidaknya sekali karena coba coba.

Jimin menghembuskan asap lewat bibirnya, "Kaget?" tanyanya.

Yoongi harusnya berhati hati, Jimin terlihat bagus dengan asap asap di sekitarnya. Dia terlihat sangat terbiasa dan malah Yoongi yang merasa sesak.

Bukan karena asap, tapi karena dia yang sudah membuat Jimin merokok lagi.

Apa Jimin akan berhenti merokok atau mulai merokok lagi, Yoongi tidak tahu.

XXX

Jimin merokok lagi,

Dan Yoongi disesaki banyak perasaan risih dan sedikit bangga karenanya. Entahlah, kadang anak anak suka merasa bangga kalau sudah melakukan satu kenakalan dan Yoongi merasa sedikit bangga bisa membuat Jimin jadi nakal.

Tapi Yoongi tahu itu tidak baik, makanya dia risih.

Jimin menyodorkan kotak rokoknya, "Mau, Yoongi?"

Yoongi merasa sesak, dia senior yang jahat, teman yang jahat, tapi Jimin punya hidupnya sendiri, pilihan pilihannya sendiri dan kalau dia mau merokok Yoongi tidak bisa melarangnya.

Karena Yoongi tahu merokok itu menenangkan.

"Rokok itu membuat tenang, kan." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi tahu merokok itu tidak baik untuk tubuh, dia tahu masih ada cara lain untuk menenangkan diri selain merokok, tapi dia tidak bisa menceramahi Jimin untuk berhenti merokok karena dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin; menenangkan diri lewat merokok.

Yoongi mengambil kotak rokok di tangan Jimin. Dia tidak membenarnya kata kata Jimin, walaupun apa yang Jimin bilang itu benar.

Yoongi merasa sesak, sementara Jimin masih asyik asyiknya menikmati sebatang rokok.

Yoongi harusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk Jimin, menceramahinya, dan bukan membiarkannya merusak paru parunya sendiri.

Yoongi berdecak kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dari awal dia tidak membiarkan Jimin mendekat padanya.

Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa membuang Jimin jauh jauh, dia tidak bisa tidak melihat ke arah Jimin.

Yoongi harusnya berhati hati, Jimin bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Dan Yoongi merebut rokok yang terselip di jari Jimin.

"Hei!" Seru Jimin.

Yoongi tidak bisa memulai ceramah tentang berapa uang yang Jimin buang dengan membakar rokok karena Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama; buang buang uang dengan membakarnya.

Yoongi mengisap rokok yang dia rebut dari Jimin, lalu meniupkan asapnya menjadi bentuk bulat bulat seperti donat.

"Ada benda lain yang bisa kau isap tapi tidak akan pernah habis seperti rokok." Kata Yoongi.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Pisang."

XXX


End file.
